Gozed
Background Eons ago, before the beginning of this universe, there was an infant. This infant would grow many years older and wiser, before realizing, it was still an infant. The infant spent what would have been a century, if there was time back then trying to figure out what was wrong. Until he came up with something. He correctly deduced that Time was a force found in parallel dimensions but did not affect him. Centuries later, he came upon the fact that with enough willpower, he seemed to be able to make time move! Concentrating all his energies, he allowed time to move in his universe fluidly. He found himself watching as his own universe's Big Bang occured, awestruck at the beauty of it. He watched as planets, then stars, then galaxies were formed before his eyes. He then decided that if he was this powerful, he would need to train to defend his own universe from threats that were currently beyond his power level. but not before leaving small artifacts containing limited amounts of his power. In what seemed like an eternity, primitive humanity developed in his universe and found all of his artifacts on Earth. Believing it some kind of curse, they stayed away from these artifacts, not knowing of the immense power it contained. A few years later (in actuallity a few millennia later) there was a massive shaking on the Earth, before a blinding flash of....Time? Before the humans could react, all of their "cursed artifacts" were gone, with in its place, details on how to harness their Ki. The humans who could use their Ki were called wizards, witches, shamans and other things dealing with human linkage to the supernatural. Other humans would feel jealous and then order for them to be executed, claiming them to be works of demons. As for current events, he is currently studying various universal forces, since he is now outside of totality, in attempt to gain power over that too. So far he has gained power over matter. He also plans to be going on a training trip through other universes to gain new powers and allies. Appearance He usually takes a form similar to that of a parallel universe's God of War- Kratos, though no-one except those with the ability to see FTL (his casual spped- Faster Than Light) would be able to tell. He also can take the look of an emaciated old man just to troll unsuspecting opponents and goad them into underestimating him. Personality He is a very stern individual, having no time for anything he deems unworthy of his attention and prefers to simply train in solitude without the constant interference of other beings. However, though he possesses great power he is not arrogant, and praises other's strength where praise is due. If someone is sufficiently strong, he offers a partnership with them after each battle, as he is for all purposes immortal, never truly dieing no matter the outcome of a battle with his material self. Description He is a man whose mere name makes most would be enemies flee in terror as his power permeates all of reality, as his power is Time and Space, Matter and Energy itself. His name echoes throughout everything past, present and future, everywhere, and in the composition of everything. Abilities Strength: Though this not the main aspect of his training, his strength is easily able to pressurize an entire universe to the point of creating a massive multiversal singularity while accidentally breaking through dimensional barriers without even using an electron of Ki. He used nothing but his ring finger. One.Single.Finger. Oh did I mention that he was heavily restrained by X of black holes draining his energy? Due to various other powers, he strikes with far more force than his strength alone allows, he once was caught finger flicking an entire army while holding back to the point of him being on par with a being 50x weaker than a human.This army consisted 50,000 clones of a Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. The army was heavily outnumbered. Speed: His speed however is something to definitely behold. Said to be attaining relativistic speeds at mere infancy, his current speed at the grand age of 30 is nothing to scoff at. His speed, coupled with his intense training transcends Time itself and allows him to materialize him almost anywhere in the omniverse instantaneously. Durability: Capable of taking in more damage than he can deal without employing the use of transformation and defensive techniques, he can easily survive the explosion of multiple universes in his immediate vicinity unscathed. He sliced himself with a blade and then healed, then temporally looped them making him a dangerous opponent as his durability constantly rises every Xth second. His current durability I'd capable of withstanding X to the fourth power of damage. ( This idea was borrowed from Geti186... Hope he doesn't mind.) If one were to multiply a number we will call A for now by itself repeatedly, an unquantifiable number of times. B is the grand product of this multiplication. This goes on and on until this reaches X. Now his durability is equal to X to the fourth power currently and due to his temporal looping continuously goes up every Xth of a second. Most attacks don't even budge him. In addition due to no longer being bounded by the rules of Time, and his godly control over time, no attack still bounded by the rules of time can ever hope to faze him, making him seemingly intangible to lesser beings. Recently, he accidentally got himself omnilocked, rendering him, for all intents and purposes, flawlessly indestructible. However, the avatar he normally uses possesses his previous durability. Destructive Capacity: Limitless, was said by inferior beings. His immunity to be affected by Time granted him another ability: to bend all rules related to Time itself. Therefore he can quite easily accelerate the personal timespan of an entire multiverse to the point that anything not blessed with extreme longevity dies, create a singularity to wipe out entire multiverses without stopping etc. . Also he can use his Ki to destroy unfathomably large amounts of multiverses without worry, as he simply cannot lose energy. Powers and Abilities To put it simply, he holds the potential for omnikinesis, as any sufficiently analyzed concept becomes a manifestation of himself. Temporal Manipulation: Grants him the ability to use all of the techniques in his unique arsenal. His power over time is not limited like that of Guldo. Actually, he does possess the ability to stop time. Even permanently if he chose to. The only reason he doesn't is because he claims it would be boring. Latent Reality Warping- Although not conscious if this, he always had entertained the thought, until he realized that his Timeline Merge only changes what he consciously wanted to be changed. Reality Warping Immunity- His latent reality warping is utilized by his Abstract Ki to create barriers where reality altering abilities are counteracted by his own. Space-Time Manipulation: Time flows within space. Therefore where time is manipulated space is also proportionally distorted. This theory forms the basis of Gozed's more elaborate, advanced techniques. Through his training, he has successfully learned how to manipulate time in such way that targeted space is manipulated in the desired manner. Due to this, by simply manipulating the space something is in he can also manipulate that thing also, granting him incredible power. He can also hurt beings that are mostly immune to his powers by this method and even return their attacks. Space-Time Lock- For one to exist outside the rules of time one needs to exist out the rules of space also. Realizing this within the first few years if his infancy he experimented with the power and saw that it gave him a sense if immortality and self-sustenance since being out of the reach of time he expends no energy and thus has no need for eating or sleeping. Also he is invulnerable to conventional attacks as attacks to the space he seems to hold is nullified based on the fact that he exists beyond space. Omnilock- Recently, he was toying with his ability to exist beyond space and time and accidentally locked himself out of totality itself. His durability is practically infinite as nothing can ever alter him, until he figures out a way to unlock himself. Omnichronal Perception- He can see through all of the infinite timelines simultaneously, guving the user godlike perceptive abilities and what seems like omniscience. Due to this ability, he can also perceive which timeline he is an immediately deduce that reality is being warped. One of the limitations of this ability is that he may not always be able to change the timeline. Causality Perception- Adapted directly from his omnichronal perception. Due to seeing all timelines he knows the relationship between each cause and it's effect. For example, he can adapt to virtually every factor before it happens. He can instantly analyze anything by viewing it as pure cause and effect. He becomes a flawless tactician knowing the effects of every move, granting him extreme intelligence. Temporal Cognition - An ability evolved to help him master his power, he has the ability to know precisely when he is, and where he is. Shape-shifting: Nobody knows how he obtained this power. But everyone knows that the God of War is not his true form. It is assumed that he used his reality warping to obtain this power subconsciously. Energy Replication- Linked to his spatial duplication he could replicate an opponent's energies to perform their attacks, possessing unlimited reserves of that energy. No Energy Loss: Grants himself perpetually maximal energy also granting him technically infinite energy reserves. Zenkai- Using Saiyan DNA obtained from his willing soldiers, he obtained their Zenkai abilities. This boosts his power along with his technique for durability as everytime he regenerates his power would also increase massively. Majiin Regeneration- Allows for nigh-limitless regeneration which when combined with his already enormous durability makes him seemingly indestructible. Namekian Growth- Allows for the massive lengthening of his body and growth into a giant form. Matter Manipulation- Existing out of matter, he has learnt a way to manipulate it. Realizing that matter is anything that has mass and takes up space, he manipulates the space in all matter. He is extremely happy for obtaining this ability, as he can interact with the physical world by simply creating a body for himself in any way he chooses. Despite having near-absolute mastery of this power, he decided not the use this too often, simply because he wants to be somewhat fair. Matter/ Energy Creation, Transmutation and Manipulation An extremely versatile ability, and one of the reasons, he appears godlike to all of his opponents, he is actually capable of creating matter, bypassing the laws of Physics in such a way he chooses to remain a secret. With this ability, he is capable of creating complex biological organisms and robotic lifeforms of gargantuan proportions, recreating extinct species like Dinosaurs, and even creating beings that were said to be mythical. He is also capable of creating multiple galaxies without even breaking a sweat, seen in the creation of his soldier's dimension. He can rearrange matter, convert it from one form to another or one shape to another, converting something as simple as grass to his trademark katana, and similarly convert weapons used against him to air, making him the living embodiment of " Weapons formed against me shall not prosper". He can also easily manipulate the terrain to change the battlefield to his will and also to create complex landscapes. He can also convert matter into all forms of energy whenever he chooses. His favourite energy is Kinetic Energy, however, as he expanded his control to effect even intangible forces. Therefore, psychic forces are merely redirected into the brain or the enemy or transferred somewhere else, most physical attacks have all momentum simply drained out of them to the point of freezing the enemy in motion, except for those extremely fast attacks, which are slown down to extreme levels, allowing him to easily counter. If he feels like it, he even redirects the kinetic energy found within an attack back at the enemy, or channels it to his limbs for a counter attack. His own attacks are also extremely enhanced by his Abstract Ki creating kinetic energy around his arms. Although not having a keen knowledge of magic, he somehow manages to redirect the movement of the ethereal force back to the opponent, causing whatever effect the magic had to be replicated on the enemy, but not before sealing a sample in his katana, for later research. Abstract Ki Compressing enough Ki that the tell-tale signs of a singularity start to occur, he quickly adds his temporal and spatial energy to it. This causes the Ki to attack as if it has a mind of its own, adapting and evolving to the enemy's fighting patterns and attacking the enemy in an unpredictable fashion. For example, a casual Ki blast may turn into a rampaging dragon and then turn into a massively powerful Destructo Disk, obliterating the enemy. The Ki also has the ability to go through time and space, ensuring a hit at the time an enemy is vulnerable. The Ki can also literally consume an enemy's Ki and use it to power itself. It also can instinctively shield Gozed if he is about to be attacked, creating a sort of Ki Armour reinforced by the very space time continuum. It can also use Gozed's other powers for him, including his control over matter and speak to him through telepathy. If the enemy was not immediately screwed, it can use Gozed's personal katana or even create a perfect duplicate for him to use. Due to it being somewhat sentient, it becomes completely immune to all techniques that would change from its desired purpose. Techniques His skill with his abilities has allowed him to invent ways to hurt even those immune to Space-Time Attacks. Fist of the Singularity White Hole Fist- Releasing a small seal on his fist, millions of white holes are activated in a pocket dimension linked to his arm through a portal linked to this seal. On contact with the enemy, the shockwavess emitted from the massive release of matter and energy is channeled towards his arms, increasing the impact of his punches. he can also use this to constantly jet the shockwaves towards his arms, increasing his already gargantuan strength to mind-boggling levels. he can also use this in tandem with his katana and transfer these shockwavess to other parts of his body(say his feet).When combined with abstract Ki, generally what occurs is his enemies have shockwaves that attack the body in all sorts of ways and attacks them at all timelines. Black Hole Fist- Releasing a second seal on his fist, nothing happens right away. However as soon as contact is made, space and time compress themselves around the target, forming 1 black hole out of nowhere with an intensity that is so far beyond that of a supermassive black hole it makes it seem like a picky eater. When combined with abstract Ki,it appears as if the blackhole not only can shapeshift, but possess sentience, and due to abstract Ki completely eradicates the enemy from existance, taking on its properties. Spatial-Temporal Slicing Channeled through his personal katana, he manipulates space in such a way it removes space itself from the target, making the hit a certain kill. As if that was not enough, it attacks the enemy on all timelines simultaneously, ensuring that the target is hit before gaining such power. Therefore he has unstoppable damage. In addition, he can also use space to extend the reach of the blade to as far as possible. Due to him being able to see all timelines, he is capable of slicing through dimensional, universal and temporal barriers. Time Looping He can loop time itself either to mess with an enemy or to distract or restrain the enemy before he kills them himself. He can also power up and then loop time on that specific effect itself over and over constantly boosting his power to obscene levels. He used this to increase his strength to such a high level by doing exactly 20 pushups, and then looped the sensation of him getting stronger. He can also use this to extremely enhance the power of his allies or loop a power drain for his enemies to send their power madly spiraling downwards. He also could time loop a power up related to any one of the energies any number of times going straight up to an indefinite number of times. Timestream Shift Using his power over time in all forms, he can shift the specific timestream of anything, a planet, a galaxy, and down to organisms less than a tenfametre in size and keep this indefinitely.By changing the timestream, you can change what your speed is relative to that in the previous timestream. In other words, if you moved at normal human walking speed, you can change your opponent's perception of your speed to that of 1000x the speed of light. Also he can shift the opponent to a slower timestream, making what was once extremely fast to turtle's pace in the normal timestream and giving the opponent the belief that you are simply omnipresent. In addition you can use this mastery to attack at immense speeds while hitting precise spots. Due to the immense speed this technique allows you to move at, gargantuan amounts of damage can be done to the body before the enemy's brain even registers an attack was made. He can also do this the other way around and change the timestream of the enemy too, although the explanation remains the same. This is normally enough to dispatch any foe without having to waste precious training time blocking. Well to be fair he can't lose time because of the next technique. Frozen Time Barrier Erects a field in which all time is temporarily frozen for a period of one minute, with a 3 minute recharge period. Due to the barrier being made completely out of Time itself so it is completely impervious to conventional attack. The opponent's perception of his speed is boosted to pseudo-infinite levels due to them, in actuality not moving.In addition he can make the barrier permanent, but only once a millennium. He already expended this ability once, in the creation of his training field as a trap to anyone who isn't immune to temporal manipulation if they should stumble upon his training area. Age Acceleration Accelerating the flow of time around an enemy, he can turn them into dust, impair them due to aging, or simply age an organism to full maturity almost instantly. Temporal Rewind One of his most hax techniques, he rewinds the personal time-stream of any target, and then if he chooses to, keep the changes regardless of how far time moves. This technique is extremely versatile, as it allows him to resurrect the dead, resurrect himself an infinite amount of times due to simply "restarting" himself temporally. He can also physically restore any item to optimal condition. Singularity By compressing Time and therefore space to unfathomable dense levels, he creates a singularity/ black hole. In this singularity, matter and energy is sucked in and annihilated to the point of nothingness. Nothing remains of the enemy. He was capable of wiping out a few universes during his initial training with this power. His current prowess makes his destructive capacity even more terrifying. These singularities, however are no ordinary ones, as they draw on existence itself to fuel it and will continue to annihilate everything as long as Gozed does not dispel it or it burns out all of that particular reality. Thou Art Banished!!! This is personally his favourite power as it allows him to simply banish his enemies to any location he chooses and at any point in time he desires, essentially the perfect torture technique. Spatial Portals Though he can simply shift the space occupies by distorting time, he can also create portals for others to come through. Spatial Duplication This grants the ability to simply record and replicate techniques thrown at him. Although not originally having the knowledge to manipulate Ki, watching Saiyans manipulate Ki for attacks he was able to replicate their attacks utilizing his own his own Ki reserves to power them. Combined with his spatial portals, his replicated attacks can strike instantaneously, causing his opponents to believe he knew the technique and performed it before them. Spatial Clones Allows for the creation of clones at the same power level as the original, capable of creating a huge, powerful clone army and capable of doing the same with other organisms and subjugates them to your will, creating powerful armies or simply mass producing powerful material. Evolution By accelerating the time stream of an entire species, he can accelerate the evolution of the species at any desired rate, and can also reverse this process, turning them into primordial ooze. due to his new found reality warping powers, he can manipulate the evolution of any organism he chooses, cloning them and transforming them into the perfect soldier for his purposes. Timeline Merging Due to his omnichronal perception, he can perceive all time and blend it with the current one for any desired numbers of effects. He invented this technique while trying to emulate reality warping. When he merges timelines, it is as if he manipulates casualty. For example, for one second, we have DBZ Earth where Goku fell on his head, and in the other we have a planetary explosion that seemed to erupt out of nowhere when Goku hit his head. Recently however, he has discovered this ability is indeed linked to reality warping, as he once altered a universe without thinking of timeline, realizing he only changed what he consciously willed. Space Release: Rasengan His fondness with the Naruto Timeline, has led him here. Due to the moving nature of the space found within this compacted ball, the target is utterly disintegrated, due to it grinding away at the very space the target is holding. Abstract Ki: Multiple Instant Spiralling Kamehamehas Calling upon the massive number of Kamehamehas he has spatially duplicated, he brings them into existence at the speed of instant, and combines them with Abstract Ki produced from a more, subordinate location. Spiralling the new mixture of terrifying power, he releases them, causing random effects to come from each Kamehameha, and due to the spiraling of the space inside, it disintegrates the target similarly to his personal Rasengan. This energy is emitted at such unavoidable levels it may be called impossible to evade. He can also manipulate the Kamehameha, and choose whether to eradicate the enemy from all timelines or not. This is one of his most powerful techniques, and one he often spams a lot. Rain of a Million Galaxies Despite the name, it is an understatement, as he often creates multiple galaxies, and supplements this with white holes that can surround the enemy instantly and unleash their barrage of matter and energy unto the enemy, whose density is increased to indescribably unfathomable levels by his sentient Abstract Ki, crushing them beyond words, to a point that their physical matter is compressed to a singularity, undoubtedly killing the enemy. Just a few Spells Imprisonment- Creates an unquantifiable number of shackles made out of molded timespace which ensnare the enemy and slow begin to constrict the enemy, with the pressure building up to levels that can easily combust an entire universe. Die- This is an extremely powerful spell, causing the death of anything he wishes, except for those with absurdly powerful lifeforce. He can also temporally loop this and cause his opponents to relive their deaths for the rest of eternity. He can also kill concepts and universal forces, causing mass pandemonium. Kinetic Implosion Converting potential energy to kinetic energy, Gozed can cause the target of the conversion to spontaneously implode, causing massive explosions. When combined with his already dense katana, each slash creates an explosion so powerful it easily dwarfs the size of omniverses, which is compressed to hitting only the opponent's body. Genetic Damage Literally hurting someone so badly "their children would feel it", he attacks the enemy and then alters the matter that is the user's genetic code to ensure that same damage is passed onto their offspring. This technique is irreversible, even by the Shenrons, and can only be reversed by Gozed. Any damage made is also permanent. Control Assertion Everything, no matter how fundamentally free something is, is bound by something else, whether it be a rule,law,concept or even perception. Looping the power of his Space-Time Titan which grants him conceptual lordship, he instantly finds, or in some cases manages to create a weakness for the enemy. For example, if one was omnipotent, then he is still bound by the perception that he is omnipotent, bound by the concept of power due to having unlimited levels, and even if he releases himself from this, he still believes that he is free and he has also managed to rob himself of his power. He can even manipulate the concept that the target is bound to, attacking them from a vulnerable point. In addition, he can use this to negate ANY thing in the omniverse, as he can simply reduce the concept bound to anything to 0 for that particular thing. This is the ultimate anti-god mod and earned him the tile of "Gozed, The GodSlayer, Destroyer of everything." He once used this to enhance his powers, as he still perceived himself as mortal. The results were astonishing, his power roared to levels that even when being compressed and fed on by incomprehensible numbers of black holes rocked the entire omniverse to its core. In fact, the black holes took so much with an Xth of a millisecond that they instantly reverted and became white holes. Knowing that the omniverse will never be able to take another of that burst of energy, he decided against not using this to upgrade his power, unless in a pocket dimension. When in the pocket dimension, he can amplify one's abilities to levels deemed impossible, like turning a random human, into a universe busting defender of all that is good and just, or into a villain of incalculable physical power. He almost never uses this unless extremely angered, frustrated or is going up against a godlike opponent. Time's Ultimate Defense One of his few defensive abilities, he creates a omnidirectional field usually consisting of multiple layers of spacetime, each equivalent to that of his katana's, and reinforced by white holes, albeit less. His Abstract Ki is then infused. All energy is absorbed into the shield creating another layer, and as such, any attack that would not entirely wipe out the shield is futile. But, if he feels more devious, he can attach the shield to the space that his enemy exists in and fool them into taking out the field, causing them to technically commit suicide. He can also throw this over others so he can protect them. Equipment Personal Katana Katchen Blade? Mere foolery. Might as well call it a kitchen knife and not a blade. He wields a simple looking katana, though this is made precisely for deception. The blade has multiple seals on it that amplify Gozed's abilities massively, like the difference between a normal human and a Super Saiyan. He weilds it with such skil that he can cut a quark in half and cause a massive explosion after each cut. It is constructed out of an omniverse's worth of compressed molded timespace, rendering it absolutely indestructible, further reinforced by the compressed density of millions of white holes(it is somehow extremely light) and it is also capable of expanding itself almost infinitely simply by drawing surrounding time or space in the vicinity. It is also a part of Gozed and can render itself omnilocked like him at its own will. It can also use Gozed's Ki as an alternate power supply, with it being near-infinite, increasing his abilities tremendously, to the point of being called impossible. It also ejects random bolts of Abstract Ki, making him dangerous to fight with his blade drawn. The first seal on the blade allows it to passively make copies of itself instantaneously if the slice would somehow fail to hit the opponent. The second seal, allows the user to store information within the blade gathered from fallen enemies, allowing Gozed to pick up their techniques and manipulate his biology to obtain their unique abilities. The third seal holds a pocket dimension containing black holes. Taking advantage of this, any energy used, even life-force energy used to attack the user, can be negated and assimilated in one single sword movement, provided that it hits the energy/energy source. The fourth holds a devastating ability, it is a pocket dimension that holds his entire army. Some of the creatures found in this powerful army are listed below. However the seals are not done yet. The fifth seal allows the blade to slice through metaphysical concepts like reality and illusions, conceptual locations like heaven and hell, perceptions like indestructible and even dreams or memories. The sixth seal allows for the production if "absolute" damage, as slashes strike all temporal and spatial points the user was ever at, and even slashing through a target's abilities if the user chooses to, nullifying regeneration or reconstruction unless Gozed wills it. The seventh seal, allows for the blades slashes to become omnidirectional, causing them to be impossible to evade, if it was even possible before and increasing the danger of fighting with his katana unsheathed. The blade also has a hidden secret: It is said to be the Ultimate Sword, capable of rendering the smallest of cuts fatal, render itself invisible, and change the number of impacts for each cutting motion, meaning that once he draws this blade anyone is as good as dead. If a sword does not have a direct owner, he can even recreate a sword and assimilate it into itself, gaining all its characteristics, without its weaknesses. It does this by itself as Gozed fed it an infinitesimal amount of his Abstract Ki (A mind-boggingly large amount due to infinite energy), causing it to gain sentience and allowing no other person to wield it. Should they attempt to, a large amount of Abstract Ki, capable of engulfing the universe over a decillion times, multiplied by X will be emitted wielding the blade itself, and directly attack the fool who tries to wield it without Gozed's explicit permission. Army Mechas of cosmic proportions, holding tremendous physical prowess due to their shear size and can blast multiple beams of energy depending on the pilot. They also shapeshift into mobile warships, holding quintillions of smaller infantry troops. Saiyans, who have evolved the ability to remotely blend the enemy's genetic code with their own. They assimilated Majin Buu's inhuman regeneration, granting them an easer way to train, through the use of Zenkai. They can also use any Ki technique Gozed can. Their average power level at birth due to years of constantly producing more powerful offspring easily goes beyond that of even the Legendary Super Saiyan, with Frieza's power level being a laughable power level for birth. Their average new born power level goes into the extremely high trillions, until they become three months old, where they are literally trained into the dust, gaining a massive increase in power and they are granted their Super Saiyan forms from 1 to 3. these are his main shock and awe troops. Forms Space-Time Titan This is his ultimate transformation. The power increases are extremely high, to the point that every attribute he has, from regeneration to strength to intellect is multiplied by the form's multiplier. However, Gozed's version is a bit different. By temporally looping the power increases he can perpetual stack this power to pseudo-infinite levels, and thus can keep this power even his base form, as he has gained full mastery of the form into the hypothetical Full Power Space-Time TItan. Super Saiyan 5 Just another boost in transformation, althoghh to him it does not increase his power by that much, he chooses to use it because it lokss epic. Also has he loses no energy, as in EVER, he can maintain this form indefinitely. Pet Temporal Cerberus A very hellish dog, this dog has supreme control over fire, so far as to go beyond logic, and set concepts on fire. He also is immune to Gozed's powers, as Gozed never amplified his "dog" so that he would never be able to accidentally kill him. This grants the "dog" the same Space-Time Lock as its unquestionable master. Its teeth are infinitely sharp and nearly indestructible, capable of eating away at the space something resides in. It is gargantuan in stature and can change its size at will. It also has the ability to use Abstract Ki, and the Abstract Ki utilizes itself to boost the Cerberus's durability, speed, strength, intelligence and senses to a level comparable to Gozed. Twin Energy Dragons Also possessing a similar Space-Time Lock, they serve as the "steed" for his "chariot" in ancient times. They can manipulate all forms of energy and possess sentience, however it has utmost loyalty and obedience to Gozed. If they should be killed, they can return by pulling a spatial clone of themselves out of another dimension. One blast from their mouths could invert the polarity of a blackhole for a 1000 years. Trivia His name is a pun on Z-Warriors, as an alternative pronunciation for the letter Z ( sounds like zed in comparison to zee) Category:Page created by Vegeta2314 Category:Page added by Vegeta2314 Category:Character added by Vegeta2314 Category:Character created by Vegeta2314 Category:Saiyans Category:Majins Category:Namekian Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Good/Neutral Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Maijin Category:Majins